


And I Spin For You, Like Your Favorite Records Used To

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley surprises Aziraphale





	And I Spin For You, Like Your Favorite Records Used To

Aziraphale had mentioned the discrete gentleman’s club in passing one day. Just a single sentence and a shrug about how he missed the days of the gavotte and the lovely young men who had been so eager to teach him their dance. It had been around the time when Crowley was asleep so he had never experienced it himself.

“Which is a shame really. They were all such lovely young men! They didn’t mind that I had never danced before. They taught me all of their cute code words and dance moves,” he murmured.

Crowley sat and listened, nodding a little as he finished his glass of wine. “And the dance was called a garrote?”

“Heavens, no! A garrote is a weapon to strangle people!” the angel laughed. He shook his head and looked at Crowley in fondness, “a gavotte, my dear. It was called a gavotte.”

“Gavotte,” Crowley murmured, “right…”

Aziraphale sighed happily to himself, staring off into nothingness as he sipped his wine and remembered the old days. 

***

The angel had not even remembered this small conversation until a few months later. Crowley called him and invited him over to his flat to share a bottle of wine he had just recently acquired. “And angel?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t be late but you can’t miracle yourself into the flat. You’ll have to come in like a human.”

“As if I would ever come late!” he huffed. Aziraphale pouted to himself at the warning but he agreed to the terms and planned on coming to the flat at the proper time. “What could that old snake have planned?” he murmured to himself.

***

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he arrived at Crowley’s flat. He couldn’t sense any kind of excess miracle use within and he didn’t hear anything wild going on either. He shrugged and knocked softly on the door, waiting for Crowley to answer.

When Crowley did open the door, his eyes opened wide. “Oh...my…” he whispered. 

Crowley smiled, “how do I look, angel?”

“You look...oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale clapped his hands together in delight. “You did this for me?” he asked.

Crowley was dressed in the same attire as the young men from the club Aziraphale had been part of. The colors and exact styling were of course given his own touch of flair. The vest had a snake skin pattern to it and the tie at his throat looked like a sleeping snake. 

The demon held his hand out and the angel took it and allowed himself to be led into the flat. The front room had been cleared into a dance floor. A record player sat on a small table to the side. Crowley held up his free hand and snapped his fingers and the record player started to play.

“Let’s gavotte shall we?”

“Crowley…”

The demon smiled and kissed him deeply, pulling him into a spin as the music started to play in earnest.


End file.
